Battle of Five Armies
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Sequel to Erebor. A story delving into the thoughts of the Line of During leading up and throughout the battle.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The sequel to Erebor. Love doing these stories and getting into the Line of Durins minds. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of the Hobbit. Everything from the movie belongs to Peter Jackson.**

The next morning, Fili finds himself on Thorin's right and Kili next to him. He looks out over the plain at the army of men and Elves armed for war. Fili is thankful they are also ready for battle. He watches as Thranduil and Bard ride up to the bridge the Dwarves had broken the day before. Fili feels movement next to him and he looks over to see Thorin draw a bow and shoot an arrow at the ground in front of Thranduil and Bard. They immediately stop in their tracks, surprised at the action.

"I will put the next one between your eyes," Thorin threatens and Fili looks over at Thranduil and Bard. He hears Thorin draw his bow once again, knowing that sound well due to always being around Kili. Fili and Kili cheer along with the rest of the company at the threat.

Suddenly, Fili notices the first few rows of Elves pull out their own bows and draw them, aiming the arrows at the Dwarves on the platform. The Dwarves instantly stop their cheering and duck behind the stones. Fili grabs Kili's arm and yanks him down with him. Fili looks over and sees Thorin is still standing with the bow drawn and aimed at Bard and Thranduil.

Kili had cheered at his uncle's threat and had heard Fili cheer as well. If the men and Elves didn't want a war then they shouldn't have armed an army before talking to them. Suddenly, Kili sees the Elves draw their bows and aim the arrows at them. Kili immediately stops cheering but before he can react, Fili is grabbing his arm and yanking him down. Kili scowls; he could've ducked for cover himself. Kili looks over at his uncle and sees him still standing and bow drawn. Thranduil's voice has them standing back up and peering down at he and Bard.

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered… and accepted," Thranduil says to Thorin with a smug look on his face. Fili and Kili furrow their eyebrows in confusion; they hadn't given Bard or Thranduil anything.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" Thorin shouts in confusion and anger, his brow furrowing.

"We have this," Bard replies as he reaches into his coat and pulls out the Arkenstone and holds it above his head. Fili widens his eyes in shock, having not expected to see this. _How did they get it? What are they playing at?_ Although, inwardly, Fili was glad they had it because he knows his uncle would only get worse if he possessed the Arkenstone. Fili feels, rather than sees, Kili tense up beside him.

"They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" Kili shouts out. They wanted to bargain yet they stole Thorin's heirloom, even if he was better off without it.

"And the king may have it… in our good will," Bard replies before putting the Arkenstone back into his coat. Fili narrows his eyes at the man. They said they wanted to talk and now they're blackmailing them. "But first he must honor his word."

"They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse; a filthy lie," Thorin mutters to himself but the Dwarves nearby hear him. Fili glances at his uncle and then over at Bard. He didn't believe this was a lie but he hadn't a clue as to how they came upon the stone. Fili looks back over at Thorin when his uncle shouts out to Bard. "The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!"

"It… It's no trick," Bilbo suddenly says from behind them. Fili turns to look over at the Hobbit. _Bilbo, what did you do?_ Fili thinks to himself. He can feel the anger radiating off Thorin in waves as Bilbo continues. "The stone is real. I gave it to them."

Fili's eyes widen in shock definitely not seeing this turn of events. Fili looks over at Thorin and sees the rage in his eyes and begins to worry for Bilbo's safety. Fili wasn't sure what Thorin would do but he knew it wouldn't be good.

"You…" Thorin says menacingly, a murderous gaze aimed at Bilbo. Kili's eyes are also wide in shock. He couldn't understand why Bilbo had done it. Kili looks over at his furious uncle and his worry for the Hobbit spikes.

"I took it as my fourteenth share," Bilbo says as his optimism fails and he begins to worry for himself as well.

"You would steal from me?" Thorin asks coldly as he takes a step forward. Fili sees this and steps closer to his uncle.

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim," Bilbo says as he finds his courage once again and meets Thorin's gaze.

"Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" Thorin shouts as his voice becomes steely. He throws his bow down and menacingly walks towards Bilbo. Fili's eyes widen and he takes a step towards Thorin but a hand on his arm stops him.

Kili had seen how his uncle was becoming more and more angry and erratic. So when Fili made a step towards Thorin he had grabbed his older brother's arm. Thorin was gone and Kili couldn't bear to see Fili get hurt for getting in the middle of Thorin and Bilbo. Bilbo rushes and speaks up and Kili looks over to see Thorin stop his threatening advance.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but…" Bilbo begins and Thorin stops advancing.

"But what, thief?" Thorin snaps out with narrowed eyes and jaw tense.

"You are changed, Thorin! The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo shouts in anger with a scowl on his face. Fili and Kili's eyes widen and they look to Thorin. _He doubted our loyalty?_ They think, enveloped by shock and sadness.

"Do not speak to me… of loyalty!" Thorin grinds out loudly as his voice lowers threateningly. Thorin looks at the other Dwarves and shouts at them. "Throw him from the rampart!"

Fili and Kili's eyes widen in surprise. The rest of the Dwarves furrow their eyebrows and take a step away from Bilbo. Fili looks to his uncle and sees the look of surprise pass over his face. Fili knew Thorin was suffering from the Gold Sickness but did Thorin really think they would harm Bilbo; their friend and someone who had saved them time and time again. Thorin's face suddenly turns angry and Fili's stomach drops.

"Do you hear me?!" Thorin shouts angrily. Before Fili knows what's happening, Thorin has grabbed his arm and is yanking him towards Bilbo. Fili pulls away from his uncle. Fili feels his brother grab him from behind and pull him away from Thorin as well. Fili yanks his arm and shakes it out of Thorin's grasp. Thorin glares at him before speaking.

"I will do it myself!" Thorin shouts with anger dripping from his tone and he turns around. He lunges towards Bilbo and grabs him. "Curse you!"

"No!" Fili shouts as his eyes go wide. Fili might not be sure what to do with Thorin but he does know he can't let him kill their Hobbit. As Thorin struggles with Bilbo, the company jumps forward to grab Thorin. Fili leaps for Bilbo, seeing the others go for Thorin. Thorin succeeds in grabbing Bilbo and instantly begins shoving him over the rampart. The rest of the company grabs Thorin and tries to pull him away. Fili grabs Bilbo, seeing Kili has done the same. Fili quickly begins yanking Bilbo away from their uncle. He knew Thorin would be angry with him for going against his orders but Thorin was wrong. And Fili knew once his uncle was well, he'd hat himself for harming the burglar.

"Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company," Thorin shouts as he struggles against those pulling him back and his nephews pulling Bilbo away from him. Fili just wishes he would get his uncle back soon.

 **AN: Please review and send some feedback. TThanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Throw him from the rampart!" Thorin shouts. Kili's eyes go wide as they dart to his uncle. He couldn't possible be doing this; Bilbo had always been there for them. Kili looks to his brother and sees Fili's eyes just as wide as his.

"Do you hear me?!" Thorin shouts at them angrily. Kili's eyes dart back to Thorin in time to see his uncle grab Fili and yank him towards the Hobbit. Kili's eyes grow wider and he quickly grabs Fili and pulls him back towards him even as Fili pulls and shakes him arm out of Thorin's grasp.

"I will do it myself! Curse you!" Thorin shouts as he lunges at Bilbo. Kili shouts and grabs for the Hobbit, seeing Fili beating him there by seconds. Kili pulls Bilbo away as Thorin tries to throw the Hobbit from the ramparts. Kili didn't know what to think. This was not their uncle; the Thorin who raised them wouldn't do this to a friend.

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this company!" Kili glances over at his older brother and sees the worry on Fili's face, which only serves to heighten his own worry.

"If you don't like my burglar…" Gandalf shouts in a deep, powerful voice. Fili and Kili, as well as the other Dwarves and Thorin, stop and look down on the plain to see Gandalf on a white horse, the wizard looking up at them. Gandalf continues as his voice returns to normal. "…Then please don't damage him. Return him to me! You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!"

Thorin steps back from Bilbo and slowly lets him up from the rampart. Fili and Kili breath out a sigh of relief and quickly help the Hobbit to his feet. Fili guides Bilbo away from Thorin and shares a look with Kili before Thorin's voice draws their attention to him.

"Never again will I have dealing with wizards…" Thorin grumbles and trails off. Bofur gently pushes Bilbo towards a rope hanging on the ramparts.

"Go," Bofur urges the small Hobbit as Thorin's shout sounds over him.

"Or Shire-rats!" Thorin shouts with a glare in his eyes and a scowl on his face. Fili grimaces and glances over at Bilbo and sees him throw a coiled rope over the wall. Fili wonders where the rope came from but then assumes it must've been what Bilbo used to give Bard the Arkenstone.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised," Bard asks as he holds Thorin's gaze. Fili can hear his uncle breathing heavily and he looks over at him, seeing him look in the distance at a ridge. Fili glances in that direction as well. Thorin had told he and Kili that Dain was coming to help the. Fili looks over at Kili and sees him looking to the ridge as well.

Kili glances at Fili and sees his brother following Thorin's gaze. Kili looks in the direction and sees the ridge, assuming that is where Dain will appear when he arrives.

"Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?" Bard calls out to Thorin and Fili and Kili simultaneously look over at Bard. They, then, look to their uncle for his reply and see him bow his head. For a moment Fili thinks Thorin will oblige but then a raven flies up and lands next to his uncle. Thorin stares at the raven and the raven him. Fili sees Thorin's posture stiffen and his back straighten and Fili knows they are going to war.

Kili looks over at his uncle after Bard's question and waits for his reply. He's not sure what Thorin will do and when his uncle bows his head, Kili's thoughts split in two. Kili's body tenses as they wait and when a raven lands next to Thorin and they stare at each other, somewhere deep down Kili knows.

"I will have war!" Thorin shouts at Bard as he looks at the man on the plain below him and Thorin holds his head high. AS Fili comes to the conclusion that Dain Ironfoot has arrived there is a rumbling in the distance.

Kili moves to his brother's side and the two of them look to the ridge in time to see an army of Dwarves covering it. He sees a large Dwarf riding on a battle-pig in the front and knows it's Dain. Kili smiles and cheers in excitement. Kili hears Thranduil shout something in Elvish and he looks over towards the Elves.

Seeing Dain Ironfoot at the front of the army, Fili feels a sense of relief and courage run through him. He shouts in excitement as he hears Kili and the rest of the Dwarves do the same. At least now the odds were better for them. Fili hears Thranduil shout something and Fili looks down at the Elves. He sees Thranduil ride his Elk through his army and the Elves and men of Lake-Town turn away from the gate of Erebor and face the newly arrived Iron Hill Dwarves.

The armies move towards each other and then stop a short distance away from the opposing party. Fili watches as Dain rides to a rocky overlook and addresses the Men and Elves. Fili looks on with a sense of pride. He knew even though they were still outnumbered they could win this war.

"Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider… just sodding off!" Dain says politely but then shouting the last part fiercely. Fili smirks as he sees the men of Lake-Town step back in fear. Dwarves were small but they made it up with their stubborn determination and fierceness; And Dain was no exception. The Elves pull out their swords and step forward.

"All of you… Right now!" Dain shouts at the Elves. Kili smirks in humor. Even though small, Dain was intimidating; just as any Dwarf easily could be.

"Stand fast!" Bard shouts as he tries to give his men courage.

"Come now, Lord Dain!" Gandalf says as he moves forward ahead of the armies.

"Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!" Dain shouts at Gandalf. Fili snorts and he hears Kili chuckle softly.

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves! A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain. Stand your army down!" Gandalf says sternly to the hot-headed Dwarf in front of him. Fili furrows his eyebrows and he sees Kili tense out of the corner of his eye.

"I will not stand down before any Elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" Dain shouts in return as he waves his hand towards Thranduil. The Elf king glares at Dain who continues his diatribe. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between e and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!"

Fili and Kili grin and pump their hands into the air, cheering at Dain's speech. The rest of the company joins in and cheer at the same time. They weren't going to back down from this fight.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!" Thranduil shouts in retaliation and Fili and Kili's looks harden. Thranduil had no right to talk about Thorin like that; especially when the Elf was most definitely not innocent.

"You hear that lads?!" Dain shouts as he turns to his army and rides over to rejoin them. "Come on! Let's give these asses a good hammering!"

The Dwarf army shouts in support and excitement. Once of the Dwarves shouts out a command and the army raises their weapons and cheer once again. Fili snorts and rolls his eyes as the Elves perform some fancy maneuver and put their shield-and-spear bearer to the front of the Elf army. The archers are now standing behind them.

Fili looks on as the two armies prepare to fight each other. Unexpectedly, there is a rumbling coming from the base of one of the mountain spurs. The armies instantly go silent and look towards the noise. Fili looks over there and he can feel the adrenaline start to run through him. Suddenly, the rocks explode and large worms that are hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick rise from the ground. Fili's eyes widen and he steps forward to look at the beasts, feeling Kili join him.

As Kili watches the base of the spur, giant worms appear, crashing through the rocks. Kili's eyes widen and fear causes his heart to beat fast. He had never seen such creatures before, only heard of them in stories. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kili sees Fili take a step forward and he quickly steps up alongside him.

Just as fast as they appeared, the were-worms disappear back into the tunnels they dug out. Kili watches as the mist slowly clears and what meets his gaze sends jolts of fear through him. There, atop a hill on a white Warg, is Azog and a few other Orcs. There are large contraptions that are made of wood, rope, and cloth rising up behind them. Azog shouts something in Black Speech and Kili shifts causing his arm to rest against Fili's. Kili feels Fili shift slightly to allow his arm to press gently against his arm in return. Kili feels the fear recede at the comforting gesture. One of the wooden contraptions opens up and a horn sounds. An abundance of Orcs instantly begin to pour out of the were-worm tunnels and Kili's eyes widen at the sheer number of them. _This wasn't supposed to happen. How has this happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

Fili's eyes widen as the mist dissipates and he sees Azog with a few more Orcs standing on a hill. He notices the wooden contraptions behind him right before Azog shouts something. Fili hears Kili shift next to him and his brother's arm rests against him. Fili instantly reacts to his younger brother's silent plea for assurance and shifts so his arm pushes against Kili's gently. Fili feels Kili almost immediately relax, his eyes trained on Azog. One of the contraptions opens and a horn sounds before a flood of Orcs instantly pour out of the tunnels and Fili's eyes widen.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" Dain shouts to the Dwarven army. The army turns and rush towards the attacking Orcs. Fili knows Dain's army is outnumbered and will need all the help they can get.

"I'm going over the wall! Who's coming with me?" Fili announces as he prepares to do just that, turning around and looking at the company. He doesn't have to look at Kili to know he's behind him; Kili would follow him anywhere. Although, Fili's not so sure he'd want Kili following him into battle. The rest of the Dwarves cheer and prepare to climb over the wall after Fili.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

"I'm going over the wall! Who's coming with me?" Kili hears his older brother say. He looks over at Fili and sees him turned to the company and preparing to climb over the wall. Kili steels himself and turns to stand directly behind Fili. Fili was his brother and there was no way he'd let him go into battle without him to watch Fili's back. The rest of the company cheers and moves to follow Fili, Kili directly behind him.

"Stand down!" Thorin orders and Fili and Kili stop abruptly and look over at their uncle with wide imploring eyes.

"What?" a Dwarf says. Fili doesn't place the voice as he's staring at Thorin. Fili feels the anger rise up inside him and he finds he can't stay quiet this time. Their kin needs their help and he can't just stand by and watch Dain's army fight their battle for them.

"Are we to do nothing?" Fili asks with a scowl as he tries to control his anger, taking a step forward. He feels his younger brother step up to join him.

"I said stand down!" Thorin shouts aiming a stern look at his heir before turning and walking away. The company shares looks of shock and surprise. Fili looks behind him and shares a look with his brother. They didn't know what to do; Thorin was their king but they couldn't just leave Dain to fight against the Orcs himself. Fili looks over at Thorin's retreating form as he disappears inside Erebor.

Azog shouts something and Fili turns and looks back at the battlefield. The wooden structures have changed position and Fili's gaze shifts to the tunnels. Orcs begin swarming from them as well as giant trolls and numerous other monsters. Fili's eyes widen as he sees what Dain and his army are now up against.

Kili's eyes widen when he sees the trolls and other monsters charge out of the tunnels. Thranduil shouts something in Elvish to his troops and Kili shifts his gaze to the Elves. They have pulled out their bows and readied themselves to let the arrows fly. Kili looks back at Azog when he begins shouting more orders and another horn sounds, the wooden devices changing once again. Kili's eyes widen as he sees an army of Orcs begin marching towards Dale. He looks over at Fili and sees him watching the battle unfold before them.

Fili feels someone watching him and looks over at Kili with a grim expression. The massive army of Orcs was troublesome to begin with but the gigantic trolls sent a wave of worry over him. It was ridiculous that Thorin ordered them to stand down; their kin needed their help. Fili's jaw sets and he turns around, his eyes looking on Dwalin.

"You said you would talk to him. This is madness," Fili accuses in a low voice and his brow furrowed. "If you don't talk to him, I will."

"Fili let's not be hasty…" Balin says. He agreed with the lad; this was madness. However, Thorin wasn't in his right mind and who knew what would happen if the heir went to talk to his uncle.

"No, Fili is right. I will go speak with Thorin," Dwalin says before turning and disappearing inside the mountain. Fili sighs and walks away from the group to think.

Kili's gaze follows after his brother, noticing the tenseness in his shoulders. Kili glances back at Balin and then makes his way over to Fili's side. He understood Fili's frustration; he felt the same way. They were of the Line of Durin and they shouldn't be hiding away while the others fought their battle.

"We should be down there. Fighting alongside our kin," Kili says as he looks out over the battlefield.

"I know brother," Fili says as he too looks at the battle before them.

"We should be talking to Thorin," Kili continues as he looks over at his older brother.

"Give Dwalin a chance. If he can't get Thorin to see reason, I'll go," Fili says as he glances at Kili before looking back at the battle.

"We'll go," Kili counters with determination. Fili nods and looks over at Kili, meeting his gaze.

"We'll go."

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Fili and Kili are sitting next to each other on a boulder. Dwalin had returned some time ago saying he couldn't get through to Thorin. Fili and Kili instantly stood up and began to walk to the door leading inside Erebor. However, Dwalin had stopped them and told them that the Gold Sickness was making Thorin dangerous. He made the heirs promise not to go talk to their uncle for fear of him hurting them. Reluctantly, Fili and Kili had promised and now, they were here sitting with the company not knowing what to do. They could hear cries coming from the battle and the brothers hated not being able to help their kin. Suddenly, there are footsteps approaching and Fili and Kili look up to see Thorin walking towards the company. Thorin has his sword drawn and the royal robe and jewels and crown are gone. The company rises to their feet with their eyes locked on their king. Kili feels his anger rise up and he moves towards his uncle.

"Kili," Fili whispers harshly and tries to grab his brother's arm but Kili has already moved out of his reach.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us," Kili shouts at his uncle as they walk towards each other. Kili feels the emotion he'd been burying since discovering his uncle in the throws of the Gold Sickness surge up. He feels the prick behind his eyes and the tears filling up. "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

"No, it is not," Thorin says fondly as he and Kili stop in front of each other. "We are sons of Durin. And Durin's fold do not flee from a fight."

Thorin rests a hand on his youngest nephew's shoulder and smiles at him. Kili smiles in return as the tears glisten in his eyes. Kili reminded Thorin so much of Frerin yet he was definitely his own person; one he was very proud of. Thorin moves his hand to the side of Kili's head and leans forward until they are touching foreheads. They stay there a moment and then Thorin turns to the rest of the company. He meets each member's gaze and then, stops on Fili.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?" Thorin asks, pride running through him when each member raises their weapons. Thorin nods his head. "Then, let's prepare for battle."

The group cheers and immediately makes their way down to the gate. Kili shares a look with Fili and the two of them make to follow. Thorin rests a hand on Fili's shoulder, stopping him in his movement. Fili looks over at him with a curious look. Thorin squeezes his eldest nephews shoulders and sends him a smile. Fili nods his head and quickly follows after his brother with Thorin right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so first things first. It was brought to my attention that I had forgotten the disclaimer so I added that iin the first chapter. It was also brought to my attention that that these stories are not original and this would also be correct. To a point. I had explained at the beginning of each of the stories in this series that the sole purpose of them was to give me a way to explore the thoughts and feelings of the Line of Durin throughout the movie. Because of this what happens in the movie and what is said has to be present. The originality comes into play in the thoughts and feelings written and the extended scenes put throughout it. I am sorry if it is not liked because of this. I have completely original stories throughout my profile and I encourage my readers to read them. However, these stories were only done to explore what was going through Fili, Kili, and Thorin's minds during the movie.**

 **AN: Okay, so without further ado, here is the last chapter.**

The company was holding a large statue they had strung up. In the front was Thorin and Fili on either side of it with Kili behind Thorin. They hear the Orcs sound their horn and Thorin looks up at the nearby tower where Bombur is standing. Bombur takes a deep breath and blows into their own horn, the Dwarven horn bellowing across the battlefield.

"Now!" Thorin shouts and the company runs forward with the statue and then let go. They watch as the statue swings into the barricade causing rocks to fly out of the gateway and land in the moat creating a bridge. Thorin rushes out of the gate, leading the company over the makeshift bridge and onto the plain with Fili and Kili flanking him.

"Du Bekar!" Thorin shouts as he raises his sword. They crash into the Orc ranks and begin slashing and bashing at them. Dain and his army rally to Thorin and together they take out the Orcs one by one.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Fili blocks a strike to his head and shoves the sword away. He turns his body and slices the Orc across the neck. Another Orc takes it's place and Fili doesn't waste any time before attacking and killing it. He hears someone behind him and turns in time to see an Orc swing it's sword at Kili's back.

Kili stabs the Orc he's fighting and pulls his sword out. The Orc falls and Kili turns to an Orc on his right, blocking a strike and kicking it away before cutting it's head off. Kili glances over at his brother, seeing him fighting his own Orc, and glad they have managed to stay together. Kili turns his attention back to the battle and attacks an Orc next to him, quickly ending it's life. Kili sees his brother charge at him out of the corner of his eyes and he spins around. His eyes widen as an Orc's sword almost connects with him. Suddenly, another sword appears and blocks the sword and Kili wastes no time in stabbing the beast in the face.

Fili shoves the Orc away and glances at Kili. The two brother's gazes meet and Fili gives Kili a relieved look. They had lost Thorin but at least Fili still had his brother at his side. Fili was glad to know he was still able to keep an eye on Kili.

Kili's gaze catches something behind his brother and his eyes widen. He harshly whispers in Khuzdul for Fili to get down before swinging his sword. Kili cuts an Orc's head off and glares at the body.

Fili didn't know why his brother ordered him to get down in Khuzdul but the urgency in his younger brother's tone had him obeying without question. Fili drops and looks behind him to see Kili behead an Orc. Fili grins with pride and looks back at Kili. One thing was for sure, they definitely worked better as a team.

There are heavy hoof steps running towards them and the two heirs quickly turn, raising their swords in defense. They breathe out a sigh of relief when they see Thorin riding a goat Dain had brought. Thorin dispenses of any Orc in his way and stops in front of his nephews.

"Fili, Kili. Mount one of the goats. We're taking care of that filth," Thorin says as he looks from his nephews to the Southern Spur. Fili and Kili look in the direction Thorin is and see Azog standing there. They're faces harden and they instantly look around for two more goats.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Thorin found an unoccupied goat and mounts it. His eyes dart around him as he looks for his three best fighters: Fili, Kili, and Dwalin. His eyes pick up on his nephews first, knowing they'd be together. Thorin spurs his goat forward and maneuvers between the fighters. He swings his sword at any Orc in his way, effectively ending their lives. Once he has reached Fili and Kili, he stops and holds their gaze.

"Fili, Kili. Mount one of the goats. We're taking care of that filth," Thorin says as he looks over at the Southern Spur. He sees Azog there still and he narrows his eyes at him. Prying his eyes away, Thorin looks back at his nephews and sees them grabbing a hold of two of the goats. Thorin was glad they were here; he couldn't trust this with just anyone. He immediately begins looking for Dwalin, hearing Fili and Kili approach him.

"What now?" Kili asks as he looks over at his uncle for direction.

"Find Dwalin," Thorin replies as he continues to search for his friend.

"There," Fili announces and Thorin looks over at his eldest nephew. He sees Fili pointing and he looks in the direction.

"Let's go," Thorin says when he sees the warrior. He urges his goat forward and Fili and Kili quickly follow after him. "Dwalin! The Southern Spur!"

Dwalin decapitates his Orc and looks to the Southern Spur. He scowls when he sees Azog there. Dwalin looks over at Thorin and sees he, Fili, and Kili on goats. He instantly looks around and sees a goat nearby. He runs over and mounts the goat, urging it after Thorin and his nephews.

"Lead on!" Dwalin says as Thorin heads in the direction of Azog, the four of them taking out any Orc in their path.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

Fili's goat leaps over a boulder and he jumps off it. He flips through the air and lands on the ground, rolling. He stands up quickly and begins slicing at the Orcs on the platform. He glances over and sees his brother close by and Orcs dropping left and right by Kili's hand. It doesn't take long for the four of them to clear the area. They turn their attention across the river to the top of the spur. Kili moves up next to his brother and the only thing he sees in the mist are the wooden contraptions Azog used to signal his army.

"Where is he?" Thorin asks with a furrowed brow as he has no idea where his foe could've gone.

"Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!" Kili says with excitement and Fili can hear some relief in there as well.

"I don't think so…" Thorin replies with a shake of his head, deep down wishing Kili's naive statement was true. Thorin turns and looks at his eldest nephews, seeing the same feeling he has in Fili's eyes. "Fili, take your brother. Scout the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something, report back, do not engage. Do you understand?"

Fili nods his head and Thorin's jaw tenses. He was glad he could trust them and they were here but on the other hand he wanted them nowhere near danger, especially Azog. If they found Azog and tried to take him on themselves… Thorin would never forgive himself if something happened to them. He watches as Fili turns to leave with Kili following close behind.

"We have company; Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred," Dwalin announces as his eyes fix on the the way they just came.

Fili and Kili stop and look in the same direction. Thorin looks as well and he growls inwardly in frustration. They could easily take them but he'd still send Fili and Kili to scout around to keep them out of danger. Thorin looks back over at Fili and catches his eye.

"We'll take care of them. Go! Go!" Thorin shouts before turning to face the Goblins approaching.

"Come on!" Dwalin shouts to the Goblins as he raises his weapons in preparation for the fight.

Fili quickly runs towards the river with Kili directly behind them. Thorin looks after them, watching them disappear behind some rocks. He hoped he was making the right decision and that they'd be safe. He turns back to face the Goblin horde as a pit begins to form in his stomach.

 **AN: There will be two more stories. One in the mind of Thorin during their deaths in the movie and one in the minds of Fili and Kili.**


End file.
